


Skin

by EZM2016



Series: Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Archangel Dean Winchester, Cheating, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), crowley is pissed off, gabriel cheats on aziraphale, past aziraphale/gabriel, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: This is the start of a 5 part collection, just different stages in their relationships. Starting with Gabriel cheating on our favorite angel. Well he's had enough of Gabriel's "Fraternizing."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omen's fic! Hope I did okay! I got the idea for this one from a song 
> 
> "Skin" By Alexz Johnson. Please go listen. 
> 
> This is part 1, there are 4 more parts to come. Enjoy!

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise.

Aziraphel was sitting in the back of his book shop, reading one of his favorite books, it was his escape from everything. It seems a bit silly for an Angel to find his own personal paradise deep inside the works of humans, but he does. Aziraphel had gone to meet Gabriel for their ‘date’, if that is what you want to call his half-assed attempts just to keep the other angle around, arriving early as he sometimes does, but this time he wishes he’d have been late because right now Gabriel’s tongue was down some human’s throat. 

Aziraphel choked on his sob that he wasn’t allowing out of his mouth, he wasn’t giving Gabriel the satisfaction of a reaction. He knew what Gabriel had been doing, all of heaven and hell knew what that bastard did behind Aziraphel’s back, but he chose to just play dumb and up to this point he’d never seen this ‘fraternizing’ taking place so it was easy to pretend that it wasn’t. Aziraphel hadn’t been in love with Gabriel for centuries, not since Eden and he was done.

The angel cleared his throat to get Gabriel’s attention who then proceeded to push the human woman away from him and spewing apologies to which Aziraphel just held his hand up to silence the arc angel, he didn’t want to hear it. “I’m done, Gabriel.” He said with confidence, that he didn’t possess at that moment, tone even and unyielding. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but Aziraphel shook his head, miracling himself back to the safety of his bookshop where he could break down in private, the tears were already streaming down his cheeks when he arrived. 

He had him a good scream, throwing a few things, breaking a few more, then miracling them back to their original states and daring head office to send him a reprimand for ‘frivolous’ miracles. When he’d cried to the point of not being able to anymore, he dragged himself up off the floor and took a relaxing shower to calm himself. Once he was clean and a little more put together, he fixed himself a cup of tea, adding a dash of rum to take off the edge he was still feeling. 

Aziraphel drank the whole glass of tea down quickly, fixing him another to just sip on, before grabbing his all-time favorite book and curling up in his most comfortable chair. This is where Crowley found him when he came over, uninvited, taking one look at the state of Aziraphel he sighed. “Oh, Angel.” He said softly, too softly, he looked at the angel in front of him. 

Noting the puffy eyes and how Aziraphel was basically curled in on himself, holding his book as a shield from the rest of the world, he wanted to kill Gabriel right then and there but he had to stomp that impulse down and take care of his angel. “How about some crepes?” he offered, slight smile, causing Aziraphel to let out a small laugh and nod. 

  
Crowley went and got Aziraphel some crepes, only gone a moment before popping back in and handing the goodies over. “Thank you, Crowley.” He said softly. The demon let him enjoy his snack before he started asking questions. “What happened, angel?” he asked. 

Aziraphel took a deep breath before explaining what happened, keeping the tears back as best he could but Crowley saw them right on the surface. “I’m stupid, aren’t I?” he asked with a sigh, sitting back down from when he’d got up and started pacing mid-story. 

Crowley frowned “Of course you aren’t.” he scoffed. “One of the brightest beings I know.” He complimented. Aziraphel fought down a flush at the statement. “You just tend to only see the good in people, angel, that isn’t always the best thing.” He continued. “And that bastard took advantage of that, oh what I’d like to do to him…” Crowley said, trailing off and thinking of more ways to kill Gabriel, hell fire sounded nice. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts when the angel opened his mouth to start talking again. 

Aziraphel was cut off when he felt the immediate presence of an Angel. “Gabriel” he breathed out, stiffening at the sight of the Arc angel standing in the corner. Crowley frowned, getting between the two.   
“Go away.” Crowley hissed “He doesn’t want to see your sorry excuse of a celestial ass.” 

The arcangel just chuckled. “Step aside demon, I wish to speak to my partner.” He said coolly.

“He’s not…”

“I’m not…” They began at the same time “We are done.” Aziraphel said solemnly, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Don’t be like that, angel.” He cooed. Aziraphel’s skin crawled, Gabriel had heard Crowley call him that once and had gotten jealous and began calling him that, he hated it when it wasn’t the demon saying it.   
“I’ve told you not to call me that.” He sighed. “You need to leave.” He said firmly. Crowley frowned, but it wasn’t at Gabriel it was at what Aziraphel had said, did he not want him calling him ‘angel’ either? He’d definitely cut back on that if the angel truly didn’t like it. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes “Always so dramatic. You’ll be back.” He said, disappearing. Aziraphel collapsed back into his comfy chair, he felt totally drained and was just happy he didn’t burst into tears in front of the arcangel and demon. 

His eyes drooped easily, Crowley gave him a soft smile which he’d deny if asked. “Sleep.” He said, helping the angel prop his feet up and covering him up with a blanket he miracled before going to sit in another chair, watching over his angel as he slept. 

“Thank you” Aziraphel murmured, dozing off easily, he was so drained he didn’t even fight it as he curled down deeper into the blanket Crowley had given him.


End file.
